Memento Mori
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - 'Odcinek 13 ''Wyjątkowo tym razem było grubo po zachodzie słońca. Finałowa czwórka smacznie sobie spała. W pewnym momencie w willi rozbrzmiał przeraźliwy krzyk. Wszyscy natychmiastowo się obudzili. 'Isaac: '''Co się dzieje?! '''Tom: '''Chyba ktoś krzyczał. '''Allie: '''Nie wiem, napewno nie ja. Tom...! ''Podeszła do niego i przytuliła. 'Allie: '''Sprawdzisz co to, prawda? :3 '''Tom: '''Wolałbym... '''Allie: '''Dzięki! <3 ''Wypchnęła go za drzwi aby ten zbadał teren. 'Ce'Brie: 'Świetnie! Może ten kartofel się w końcu do czegoś przyda. Isaac rollnął oczami. 'Tom: '''Ej, musicie to zobaczyć! ''Wszyscy wyszli ze swojego pokoju. 'Tom: '''Patrzcie.. ''Pokazał im na ślady na ziemi. Były one czerwone, jakby od krwi... 'Ce'Brie: '''Krew?! '''Isaac: '''Ale...skąd? '''Allie: '''Kto by je zostawił? :o '''Tom: '''Może poszukajmy Tori? ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. 'Ce'Brie: '''Jak raz wyjątkowo się z tym ziemniorem zgadzam! ''Opening Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera okazuję willę. Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. Willa, Salon - 24:00 Finało 4 siedziała skupiona w salonie i zastanawiała się co się dzieje. Nie znaleźli Tori niestety... '''Tom(PZ): '''Czas się pokazać jako detektyw. Może ziemnior to nie moje zajęcie? Czas pokazać prawdę? Hmm... Widać mnie? '''Tom: Poczekajcie, wyciągnę latarkę... Uzbroiłem się w nią po odcinku , gdzie musieliśmy szukać Kenny'ego, bo nie pasowało mi siedzenie w ciemniościach. Poszedł z powrotem. Wrócił z latarką. Włączył ją. Tom: '''Mówcie, jak coś jeszcze zauważycie. '''Allie: Jak chcesz... Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Czemu mąż mojej BFF Krysi nie życzy mi powodzenia? I co to znaczy , bo nie mam pojęcia... ''Allie wystawiła środkowy palec do Toma, na spróbowanie. Ce'Brie siedziała z Ce'Brienatorem na kanapie i piłowała paznokcie. 'Ce'Brie: '''Lol, jak ma ktoś nas zabić, to niech zabije kartofla! Czemu on tu wgl jeszcze jest!? WTF jest z wami co!? '''Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ja i Ce'Brienator przez Toma żyjemy w ciągłym stresie. ''Allie właśnie zabrała sobie koalę, olewając Brie i zaczęła go uczyć pokazywania środkowego palca. '''Allie: Och, jaki ty jesteś głupiutki! Pokaż tylko jeden palec, a nie wszystkie naraz! Tom: 'Pff, ja mógłbym... albo nie. '''Tom(PZ): '''Ukryć prawdę nadal czy ją pokazać? '''Tom: '''Dobra, nic nie znalazłem. Chodźmy za śladami. Pamiętajcie tylko o jednym: NIE ROZDZIELAĆ SIĘ. Ce'Brie, leżąc na kanapie nigdy nie wygrasz wyzwania. Poza tym, beze mnie ten sezon byłby nudny jak flaki z olejem, a ty nie byłaśby taka sławna... ''Nagle zaniemówił. 'Tom: '''Eee... To idźmy dalej. Chodź Allie, zostaw tego koalę, czyli Ce'Brienatora. Chodźcie dalej wszyscy! ''Mieli iść...ale usłyszeli jakiś trzask. Dobiegał on z końca korytarza. 'Tom: '''O nie, aż taki głupi to ja nie jestem. Jeszcze tylko brakuje, żebym powiedział "Zaraz Wracam". Nie idźmy tam. '''Ce'Brie: '''OMG! Wiem co zrobimy! ''Zabrała Ce'Brienatora na ręce, i pokazała język do Allie. Podniosła rękę do góry. '''Ce'Brie: '''Skoro wgl nie ma tej całej Toni i jest wolna chata... to chodźmy na mały shopping i zróbmy imprezkę! <3 '''Allie: Aww! Nie lubię imprez. -.- Może lepiej pójdę sobie z Tomem i tym drugim Tomem do tego końca korytarza, gdzie było słychać ten trzask. Zrobiła krok w przód, czekając na ruch Isaaca i Toma. Allie: A ciebie wtedy zabiją. (: Niech chociaż Ce'Brie zostawią Ce'Brie: 'Ej, loool! Kogoś tutaj gwałcą! ''Zaczęła chichotać. '''Ce'Brie: '''WTF, a tak na serio, to pewnie ta Toni i ten jej fagas, którego imienia nie pamiętam, się ruchają gdzieś i wgl, bo myślą, że jesteśmy głupi! '''Allie: Chodźmy to sprawdzić! (:< Wzięła Ce'Brie za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć ku wyjściu. Ce'Brie: 'Aleee, że nowe przeceny w H&M? <3 Skoro już mnie do wyjścia ciągniesz, to możemy na ten shopping! Btw. nieco cię odpicuję, bo wyglądasz jak jakaś wiedźma za czasów średniowiecza! Totalny brak stylu, NO SWAG! '''Tom: '''STOP! Mam pomysł! ''Wziął jakąś dosyć ciężką rzecz i rzucił do końca korytarza. 'Tom: '''Cieszcie się, że nie męczę was zasadami... '''Ce'Brie: '''Yyy, WTF, co ty robisz? Dlaczego to rzuciłeś? ''Allie pokazała środkowy palec Ce'Brie. '''Allie: Czy to znaczy ten cały słegg? Tom: 'Trzeba było sprawdzić, co tam jest. Cisza jest, więc ostatecznie możemy tam powoli pójść. Chwila... Serio Ce'Brie? Nie znasz podstawowych zasad horrorów? ''Allie zachichotała. '''Allie: Idę z tobą. Rozdzielenie się to przecież nigdy nic złego. Isaac pójdzie z nami! Zaczęła ciągnąć Isaaca za rękę, ale nie dała rady, więc go puściła i zostawiła. Tom: 'Niestety, ale nie zgadzam się. Może trzeba powiedzieć wam podstawowe zasady horrorów? - Zawsze idźcie w grupie; - Nigdy nie sprawdzaj, co tak hałasuje; - Tym bardziej nigdy nie mów "Zaraz Wracam"; - Uważaj na obcych; - Nigdy nie uciekaj w jakieś idiotyczne miejsca takie jak sypialnia czy ubikacja; - Nie tylko uciekaj, spowolnij go jakoś, a jak zabójca np. się potknie to wy jego atakujcie. Już. No nie, przez was jestem mniej ziemniarski niż Ce'Brie, no nie wierzę... Ce'Brie, bardziej się przyłóż, bo to co teraz robisz to tragedia. Chodźcie! '''Ce'Brie: '''Hmm? Co mówiłeś, bo miałam wyjebane na to co mówisz, kartofelku? ''Pokazała mu gest mów do ręki. 'Ce'Brie: '''Wgl to dobra, ok, jak tak bardzo chcecie by wasza królowa z wami szła, to pójdę, c'nie! ''W pewnym momencie zrobiło się naprawdę cicho. Po chwili coś chwyciło Tom'a i zaczęło go ciągnąć na zewnątrz. 'Allie: '''Tom! ''Allie pobiegła za śladami. 'Ce'Brie: '''Papa kartofelku! ''Nagle za Ce'Brie pojawił się jakiś cień, który przywalił jej w głowę czymś. Ta upadła na ziemię i zemdlała. 'Isaac: '''Coo.. ''Po chwili również Isaac oberwał. Tak samo padł na ziemię i zemdlał. Postać zaczęła ich gdzieś ciągnąć.. Stara Szopa - 02:00 Allie podążając za śladami dotarła w końcu do jakiejś starej szopy. 'Allie: '''Tom? :o ''Zaczęła go wołać jednak nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. Postanowiła wejść przed otwarte drzwi do których prowadziły ślady. Powoli przemierzała ciemne pomieszczenie, aż w końcu ujrzała jakieś światełko. Chciała podejść bliżej, ale niestety kraty na to nie pozwoliły. Obok były również drzwi, ale zamknięte na kłódkę. 'Aliie: '''Coś tam widzę. ''Przyjrząła się bardziej w stronę światła. Okaząło się, że to lampa która oświetlała skrępowanego Tom'a oraz...Drake'a. Obaj wisieli nad ziemią, gdyż mieli skrępowane ręce. 'Allie: '''Tom! ''Oboje się obudzili. 'Tom: '''Co się... '''Drake: '''Gdzie ja... ''Oboje zorientowali się co się dzieje. 'Drake: '''Co?! Czemu jestem uwięziony!? '''Tom: '''Allie, wyciągnij nas! ''W tym momencie rozbrzmiał jakiś nieznany głos. '???: '''Witam na mojej imprezie. Króliki doświadczalne dostarczone więc możemy zaczynać zabawę. '''Drake: '''O czym ty pierdolisz?! Uwolnij mnie! ''Zaczął się szarpać. '???: '''Allie. Proszę cię abyś teraz wybrała, który z nich ma ujść z życiem. '''Allie: '''Yyy... nie ogarniam. Ale odpowiedzią zawsze jest Tom! <3 '''Psychopata: '''W takim razie...Zaczynamy zabawę. ''Stojący na torach przed nimi maszyna z ostrzem ruszyła w kierunku chłopaków. 'Drake; '''Nie nie nie nie nie NIE! UWOLNIJ MNIE! '''Psychopata: '''To decyzja Allie, nie moja. Żegnam. ''Rozłączył się. 'Tom: '''Dzięki Allie...wybacz stary... ''Spojrzał na Drake'a. 'Drake: '''Ja nie chce umierać! Nie teraz! ''Zaczął jęczeć z przerażenia. Maszyna dotarła do rozłączenia torów i skręciła w kierunku Drake'a. 'Drake: '''Nie nie NIE! PROSZĘ ZATRZYMAJ TO! '''Allie: '''Chyba nie powinnam.. ''Jednak nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo maszyna zaczęła siekać ciało na wysokości pasa. Wszędzie tryskała krew aż w końcu było widać przeciętą na pół sylwetkę człowieka. Jelita wyleciały na wierzch, Drake umarł.. 'Tom: '''O nie.. ''Porzygał się. W tym samym momencie drzwi do pomieszczenia się otworzyły dzięki czemu Allie mogła wejść do sali tortur. 'Allie: '''Tom! Wszystko w porządku?!? '''Tom: '''Tak, chyba.. ''Spojrzał na martwe ciało Drake'a. 'Tom: '''Mogłabyś mnie uwolnić? ''Nagle usłyszeli jakieś krzyki. 'Allie: '''Co to było? :o ''Szepnęła przerażona do Tom'a. Po chwili on był już wolny. 'Tom: '''Nie mam pojęcia, ale powinniśmy to sprawdzić. '''Allie: '''Ok. :< ''Zaczęli iśc w kierunku z którego wydobywały się krzyki. Tom jednak jeszcze po chwili wrócił i położył coś pod martwym ciałem Drake'a. 'Tom: '''Do zobaczenia... ''Mruknął i odszedł. Zostawił bowiem pod jego ciałem...monetę? Niespodziewanie jedynie ciało Isaaca wpadło na nich nie wiadomo skąd. Z oddali dochodziło dziwne wycie. '''Allie: Ja nie wiem. Ty decyduj, Tom! <3 Spojrzała na Toma mrugając oczami. Tom jednak bał się chyba podjąć decyzję. Allie: Meh, czyli to ja muszę być facetem w tym związku! Wzięła Toma za rękę. Allie: Idziemy ratować Isaaca, bo w sumie to chyba dalej na niego lecę <3 Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '' Dlaczego ja to powiedziałam przy Tomie? >.< '''Allie': Znaczy, ty na niego lecisz, hihi! A im mniej osób tym lepiej! Znaczy jak on umrze, to może nam coś zrobić. Wolę go żywego! No i poszli w stronę Isaaca, aby mu pomóc. Natychmiast zabrali go prosto do starej chałypy szamana. Piwnica - 02:00 W ciemnej piwnicy na krzesłach przed stołem siedzieli przywiązani do nich Isaac oraz Ce'Brie. Przed dziewczyną leżał pistolet. Po chwili oboje się wybudzili.. Isaac: 'Ce'Brie! '''Ce'Brie: '''Czego chcesz...Lizak? ''Rozejrzała się. 'Ce'Brie: '''Coś ty odwalił Lizak?! I gdzie jest ta ruda szmata i ten kartofel?! '''Isaac: '''Ja nic nie zrobiłem, jeśli już to ty! ''Po chwili zapaliło się światło. '???: '''Witam wszystkich zgromadzonych. '''Ce'Brie: '''WTF?!? To ty Toni?!? Uwolnij mnie natychmiast! I gdzie jest mój Ce'Brienator!?! '???: 'Proszę o spokój. Ce'Brie, przed tobą leży pistolet. Weź go do ręki i zastrzel siebie lub Isaaca. '''Isaac: '''Ty chyba żartujesz?!? '???: 'Masz minutę by zdecydować. W przeciwnym wypadku oboje zginiecie. ''Nad nimi pojawiły się piły mechaniczne które zaczęły się obniżać. Ce'Brie chwyciła pistolet do ręki. 'Ce'Brie: '''Wtf. ''Spojrzała się do góry. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ho skurwesyn! ''Wzdrygnęła się i przez przypadek strzeliła Isaacowi w jądra. 'Ce'Brie: '''OMG sorry naprawdę..! Ale... przynajmniej żyję! ???: Doskonale! ''Nagle piły wręcz z hukiem spadły prosto na nich, lecz w tej samej chwili otworzyła się zapadnia i oboje z hukiem zlecieli prosto w ciemny dół. Zaraz po tym zatrzasnęły się. Katakumby 2:30 Sama Ce`Brie doświadczyła bolesnego upadku. Nie miała tyle szczęścia i utknęła w nietypowym miejscu. '???: '''Masz szczęście, możesz dalej uciekać. ''Powoli zaczął ulatniać się dziwny gaz. Nie było go widać, lecz czuć. '???: '''Czas leci! Szukaj wyjścia! ''Ce'Brie odwróciła się, otworzyła drzwi i poszła sobie. Prowadziły one prosto do kamiennego labiryntu. Słychać było dziwne szepty dobiegające z niego. Chciała się wycofać, jednak wejście za nią zostało zatrzaśnięte i zasypane. '' '''Ce'Brie: '''Lol, gdzie ja jestem?! No, dobra, to jakieś lumpowe zadupie widzę, ale dobra, ja zawsze jestem ready na wszystko! ''Wyciągnęła telefon i włączyła GPSa. 'Ce'Brie: '''Nie boję się jakichś zadupiów! I wgl! ''Zaczęła iść przez labirynt. Szła przed siebie gdy nagle coś ją zaczęła smyrać po ramieniu. '''???: Nie wszyscy są godni zaufania. Ta się obsunęła na bok. ???: 'Przepadniesz tu z nami na zawsze. ''Spadło to prosto na nią. Okazało się, że to były kości ludzkie. Z przerażenie krzyknęła i biegła dalej. Znalazła się na rozdrożu, gdzie tunel dzielił prowadził w trzech kierunkach. 'Ce'Brie: '''WTF!? No nie, jestem w pułpace z klonami Mariusza Trynkiewicza! Chcą mnie zgwałcić! To WAM nie ufam idioci lolowi żalowi! Dobra, muszę coś wybrać... ''Zaczęła wyliczać. 'Ce'Brie: '''Proste drogi mi się kojarzą z Indianiną Wąsem, to nie. ''Wskazała na prawo. 'Ce'Brie: '''Zawsze jak grałam na fonie w Pakmana, to z prawej strony mnie te kolorowe klocki zjadały, żal, to nie... ''Wskazała na lewo. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ok! Idę w lewo, co nie!? ''I tam poszła. Szła pewnym siebie krokiem spoglądając od czasu do czasu na telefon. Ponownie zatrzasnęły się skały i zasypały jej wyjście. Tuż za nią wpadły węże, które natychmiast się na nią rzuciły. 'Ce'Brie: '''WTF pojebało was wara od moich włosów!! ''Ce'Brie zrzucała węże na ziemię i deptała im po głowach. Ogólnie żaden wąż jej nie ugryzł, bo jeśli chodzi o sprawy piękna i urody, to Ce'Brie nie da się tak po prostu powstrzymać. 'Ce'Brie: '''Boshe, weźcie się leczcie! Dziewczynę napadać w drodze do domu! W tym lump-eksie mieszkają same no, węże jakieś menele! Co to ma być!? ''Ce'Brie zaczęła wkurzona iść dalej. Machnęła włosami. 'Ce'Brie: '''Bitch please, I'm fabulous i NIE MACIE PRAWA mnie dotknąć!!! A już szczególnie nie moich włosów!!! ''Nagle zakasłała krwią i spojrzała na plamę na dłoni. '''Ce`Brie: WTF? '???: '''Hahaha! ''Znowu rozległ się ten głos. '???: '''Tak blisko a tak daleko i wciąż musisz tutaj tkwić. ''Nagle przed nią pojawiło się dwoje związanych ludzi. '???: '''Masz szansę uratować jedno z nich! Zastanów się dobrze. Kogo uratujesz? Alkoholika, który zna drogę do wyjścia czy całkiem niczemu winną kobietę w ciąży? ''Ta spojrzała się na nią błagalnie by ją ocaliła. '???: '''Wybieraj! '''Ce'Brie: '''Yyy, ok, ok! A więęęc! Zrobiłabym jakieś przesłuchanie czy coś, ale ja tu chyba kuwa umieram to nie chce mi się marnować czasu, no, dobra! ''Przerzuciła włosami. 'Ce'Brie: '''Alkochochliku, wybieram cięęę byś mnie uraaatowaaał! <3 ''Spojrzała się na kobietę w ciąży i pokazała jej język. '''Ce'Brie: '''A na tobie, moja kochana, CIĄŻY jakaś klątwa! Haha! Ale ja jestem zabawna, c'nie, no dobra, róbta co macie robić i mnie ratujcie, no! Alkocholik został spuszczony a sama kobieta zniknęła. Słychać było trzaskanie i jej krzyk. Choć strzarzec się rzucał, prowadziłdziewczynę prosto do wyjścia. Chałupa szamana 4:00 Tom i Allie zabrali rannego Isaaca, do najbliżej chaty gdzie tubylcy chcwalili tajemniczego znachora. Przyglądali się bacznie dziwnym sierpowatym narzędziom, dziwnymi roślinami których opary mogły być trujące jak i pełno słoików z różnymi wnętrznościami. Allie: Tutaj jest strasznie. Przytuliła się do niego. Tom: Spokojnie, pewnie chcą by było strasznie. Oboje połozyli Isaaca prosto na matę. Tom: Chyba coś mu jest? Allie: Udaje na pewno... Wylała na niego jakąś formalinę. Allie: Od razu po wtym wstanie. Tom: Na pewno wiesz co robisz? Allie: Pewnie! Zapomnij, że jednak wetrę to w niego. Tom: Tymbardziej nie mam zamiaru, choć powinniśmy mu pomóc. Allie: Masz dobre serce, ale daleko cię to nie zaprowadzi. Nagle w chacie było słychać było dziwne trzeszczenie. Tom: Znowu? Allie: To dziwne uczucie. Za nimi pojawiła się czarna sylwetka. Zobaczyli jedynie odbicie cienia w świetle księżyca. Powoli się spojrzeli przez ramię. Za nimi rozgległ się grzmot błyskawicy i przerażeni wpatrywali się w niego. Wrzasnęli i razem uciekli w panice z chaty. ???: Stójcie! Tajemnicza postać zaczęła ich gonić. Pustkowia 4:30 Ce`Brie: Hell yes bitches! W końcu wydostała się z tego labiryntu. Ce`Brie: Dzięci ci AA, ale teraz spitalaj bo jeszcze mnie za menela albo wieśniarę uznają. Zepchnęła go prosto do tego samego labiryntu. Ce`Brie: Serio!? Nadal ciemnica. Mogliby włączyć to światło. I gdzie mój CeBrienator!? WTF? Jeszcze raz się spojrzała i wszędzie wokół znajdowało się jakieś dziwne pustkowie. Ce`Brie: What? Gdzie jestem? Usłyszała nagle krzyki. Byli to przerażeni Tom oraz Allie. Wpadli wręcz na nią i wszyscy upadli. Allie: Au.. Tom: To bolało.. Ce`Brie: Co ty kartoflu wyrabiasz!? Wkurzona odepchnęła go od siebie. Tom: Na co ci to wygląda? Staramy sie przeżyć. Allie: Słabo ci to wychodzi Tom. Tom: Mi? Chyba nam. Ce`Brie: Nie, tobie jedynie. Parksnęła. Ce`Brie: Ludzie co mamy niby robić!? Tori: Nic w sumie nie musicie. Rozpoznali ten głos i nawet stęsknili się za nim. Ce`Brie: No w końcu! Allie i Tom nagle krzyknęli. Za nią stała ta tajemnicza postać. Allie: Nie ruszaj się! Za tobą jest potwór. Tori: Potwór? Spojrzała się. Tori: A nie! W pierszej chwili go nie poznałam. Vince: Witajcie moje panie i panowie! Odsłonił się stojąc jedynie w spódniczce z liści. Allie: Skądś go znam... Tori: Tak, próbował wrócić do show i mu się nie udało. Znacie go pewnie, jako tego co przeleciał połowę obsady. Vince! Vince: Już nie, od spotkania z mistykiem czuję się wolny! Zwrócił mi moje dziewictwo i teraz mogę spokojnie żyć czerpiąc radość z natury. Ce`Brie: Co z planem powrotu do show? Vince: Dałem się zaciągnąć jak dziecko. Już tego nie potrzebuję. Allie: Pss Tom. Szepnęła mu coś na ucho. Allie: Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że to był ten od domestosa. Tom: To co mówisz, jest niegłupie jak na ciebie. Sam nie zauważyłem. Tori: Dobra, nie rozprawiajmy już! Wprawdzie to miał być jak dzień z horroru i jakoś wam wyszło. Co i jak dowiecie się na ceremoni, którą poprowadzę! :D Póki co zabierzmy Isaa`ca i wracajmy do willi! :D Vince: Żegnajcie więc! Niech duchy was prowadzą. Tori: Zostawmy go zanim będzie potrzebował endorfin i testosteronu. Czmychnęli przed nim jaknajszybciej,a szaman został zostawiony samemu sobie i skierował się do swojej chatki. Ceremonia Tori: Witajcie na naszej jednej i być może przedostatniej ceremoni eliminacji! Szlochała wręcz. Tori: Już tyle czasu minęło! Ce`Brie: Dobra, gadaj lepiej co i jak. Tori: Dobrze, dobrze. Wprawdzie coś tam załatwiałam, ale wiem już co i jak. Westchnęła głęboko. Tori: Wyjątkowo dzisiaj będzie to wyglądało inaczej. W urnie mam trzy kartki. Po kolei będę wyciągała. Jeśli znalazło się tam wasze imię będziecie bezpieczni i przejdziecie dalej. Jeśli nie, znaczy że pożegnam tą osobę z programu. Zawodnicy nie ogarniali zbytnio o co chodziło. Tori: Kto się spisał będzie wymieniony, kto nie nie będzie wspomniany. Już rozumiecie? Tom: To ma sens. Isaac: Tsa.. Allie: Chyba.. Ce`Brie: Jestem boska! Tori: Dobrze! Wyciąga pierwszy los z urny. Tori: Więc pierwszą bezpieczną osobą zdecydowanie jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ce`Brie! Rzuca w nią kokosa. Ce`Brie: WTF? Tori: Chciałam coś tradycyjnego, jak obrzucanie was rzeczami. :D Kolejną bezpieczną osobą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Allie! Allie: Yay! Złapała kokosa i próbowała nieudolnie rozbić. Tori: Nie musisz go jeść.. Allie: Ale chcę! Tori: Nieważne.. Zostali panowie. A bezpieczną osobą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Tom! Tom: Ufff.. Oberwał w głowę tymże kokosem. Isaac: No brawo! Zostałem wyrzucony bez powodu. Tori: Nie udawaj świętego. Ciągle cię porywali i ratowali i sam mało z siebie dawałeś. Ce`Brie: Właśnie, wypad stąd. Choć wolałabym by ziemniak odpadł. Isaac: I tak się jeszcze zemszczę! Zobaczycie. Hahaha! Tori: Dobra ty parodio antagonisty do rakiety! Został władowany i wystrzelony prosto za horyzont. Tori: Została ich trójka. Coraz bliżej wielkiego finału, Jak potoczą się ich losy? Czy grożba Isaac`a się spełni? No nie będę zdradzała, ale możliwe, możliwe. Jak pozbierają się zawodnicy po tym traumatycznym przeżyciu? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnym odcinku Rytmu Kasy! Natępuje ściemnienie. Lecz nie do końca. xD Pojawiają się ów tajemnicze wrota, gdzie za nimi znajduje się walizka z milionem dolarów a na ścianie wiszą portrety zawodników. ???: Isaac wierzył, że nie zawsze trzeba włożyć wysiłek by wygrać. I czasami potrzebne były brudne i zaskakujące zagrywki by piąć się po zwycięstwo. Udowodnił, że trzeba było się z nim liczyć. Kamera ukazała jego zdjęcie, które zaczęło płonąć. ???: Jednak odpuszczenie sobie w tak ważnym momencie było strzełem we własną stopę i przez to musiał on opuścić nasz program, tracąc szansę na wygraną. Popiół spadł na ziemię i został zdmuchnięty przez wiatr, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinki